Heartbeats
by rachgreengeller
Summary: Two rock and roll couples on for the ride of their lives as an unknown band is plucked from obscurity and launched into the big time.
1. Chapter 1

This is my version of the Way/ No Way story… it 's friends with a musical story as Chandler and Ross' band hits the big time… and both boys find love , in a familiar place… These characters are the property of Bright Kaufmann and Crane productions as always… and this story is dedicated to Jen, and Mondler and Lobster fans….

Rachel Green rubbed the mousse in her hair. She then tied it to the side and put it in a ponytail. She put her hands on her hips as the belt slung to the side. Pink boots that matched her fuschia dress covered her feet. Next she put on her lip gloss.She puckered her lips as she got rid of the access. Monica was looking through her closet, after all since she lost all her weight last year, she could now go through designer quality Rachel;s wardrobe. She held up an off the shoulder electric blue dress as she walked in the front of the mirror.

"How's this?" Monica asked.

"That'll look great on you." Rachel said. "Now all we need to do is curl your hair and then tease it a little bit and you will be able to pass for at least twenty." The two girls were so excited . They were sneaking in to the city . Monica's brother's band had a gig and the girls wanted to hear the band. Way / No Way was finally starting to make a name for itself.

"I can't believe that they are playing at the Tunnel. I mean this is my dinosaur loving , no talent geek of a brother." Monica said as she plugged in the curling iron.

"Never mind that, there will be hot guys there. Hot college guys." Rachel said as she started to comb Monica's hair. She put her hair in the curling iron and then she put on some blush. Monica was still very nervous , she still didn't know how to make herself gorgeous. She had other things on her mind as well. Last Thanksgiving, she met her brother's roommate and now the lead singer of Way/ No Way, Chandler . She didn't tell a soul but she would sit in class and doodle the name Chandler Bing, even though she had heard him call her fat. Who knows this might have even been the push she needed to get rid of her fat? She hadn't seen him since the party in the dorm. That was such a special night. After too much beer, she passed out and so did Rachel. Each of them grabbed a bed, Monica , of course, passed out on her brothers bed and Chandler put Rachel on his. In the middle of the night, she felt something on her lips. She could only imagine who it was and hoped upon hope that it would have been Chandler who kissed her.

"Bing , you have spent an hour on your hair. You are worse than a woman." Ross said as he watched Chandler tease his hair and then put on a little eyeliner in the mirror in the dressing room. He looked at his own hair that was straighter now than before. It was combed down and the curl was gone. He also looked at his clean shaven face as well. He took his hand and rubbed it against the clean shaven face . The five o clock shadow looked good on him now. So did the blue jacket and the white t shirt.

"Geller what's the hold up?" Gandalf said as he pushed in front of the mirror. "Oh I see now. Hey Liza Minelli , I still have to get ready. There is a ton of people out there , and most of them are chicks." Mike Gandalf said as he took out of his bag some hair spray and then spiked his hair. Chandler was still putting on eye makeup . The fourth band member showed up as well. Kip carried in his bass and then just ran his fingers thorough his hair.

"Okay guys, five minutes." The manager of the club opened the door and yelled inside. The guys immediately took one final look at the mirror and then high fived each other and then they were off to greet their groupies.

Rachel adjusted her mirror as the car speeded down the highway. She was adjusting it so she could make sure her makeup was perfect. At least now her nose was. It cost her parents a small fortune , but with the premise of reducing her deviated septum. Her face now was perfect. Monica copied the way that Rachel looked in the mirror. She always envied her friend and it was going to take her some time to get used to the transformation from shy fat teenager to thing hot girl. As they parked the car, two guys howled at the girls in their outfits. Monica looked back to see if they were just looking at Rachel, it was still a shock to realize that they were whistling at her as well.

"Got the fake id's" Monica asked Rachel as she pulled it out of her purse. "Chip did a real good job. " Rachel giggled as she thought of her boyfriend. Rachel was never really faithful to one guy, because she claimed she still hadn't met the one. Monica held it up to the light and smiled when she saw what her weight was. "Twenty one!" she exclaimed. "I'll never pass for that." Rachel took out her blush and make Monica's cheeks a little darker. "Now you will. Come on be cool." Rachel said as the two made their way toward the door.

A very large black man with a gold earring stood guard at the door to make sure that only the right people got in. Rachel smiled at herself , and then put away her compact. They wouldn't need id's . She sauntered up to the guy and then smiled at him. "Hi." Baring his pearly white teeth, he pulled up the rope and the two young girls walked in.

The Tunnel was one of those New York rock clubs that had seen better days, and oh what days that was. Mick and Keith and Dennis with Styx, Gene and Kiss, Steve and Aerosmith. This was a place known for launching careers and breaking young girls hearts. Girls would sell their souls for the boys that pranced on that stage. Tonight, it was Way/No Way 's turn . There was a promise that a record producer was in the audience. Goodbye fraternity parties , hello fame, were the thoughts on the boys minds tonight. The bar smelled of cheap perfume, hair spray , and cigarette smoke.

"Now that was easy." Smiled Monica as she put her fingers through her sprayed hair. Teasing it with her hands, she followed Rachel to the bar. "Two vodkas, neat." Rachel said as she tried to look more adult than her eighteen years. Taking a large gulp, Monica made a face and then set down her glass. "Let's find the guys." She said as they made their way to the front. A table had a reserved sign on it and the manager had been told that the one was the sister of the keyboard player, so he acted ever the gentleman and pulled out a chair for Rachel and Monica. He even asked them for another drink. This time Monica ordered scotch with a twist. She had seen her father order it and wanted to try it. She licked her lips and then took another drink, this was good.

The lights came up , in shades of blue, pink, yellow , and green. Then a fog machine clouded the stage as the intro music began. "This is part of their new opening?" Rachel asked . The girls had been coming to the band's gigs for quite a while now. They both remember just the instruments and the songs, since they Way/ No Way had achieved some prominence , they were going for a different look. More glitz and more show.

"I guess. I mean Ross didn't tell me about this." Monica said as she spotted the lead singer running to the mike. There he was, and even though he insulted her and hurt her, she still remembered those eyes and those dimples. Her eyes were glued to Chandler Bing as he stood waiting to start their set. She held it in quite well and then prayed he would notice she was no longer the fat teenager from a year ago.

Rachel was flirting with a guy at the next table, she smiled at him and then waved. Turning her head, she noticed something else that was different about the look of the band. And that was Ross. Gone was the curly haired locks and the mustache. His hair was teased and moussed and he wore a blue silk shirt and gray pants . "Mon?" Rachel asked as she couldn't stop looking at the keyboard player. He was not the pain in the butt geeky brother, but a hot musician that Rachel would love to just have him play her.

"Yeah Rach?" Monica didn't want to turn her head as she still kept her focus on Chandler.

"When did Ross get his hair straightened?" Rachel asked casually , so she wouldn't be suspect to Monica's third degree. Rachel was never one to be tied to one boy. She was a hopeless flirt that always used her looks. Could it actually be that Rachel Green was falling for a guy, and surprisingly enough, her best friend's older brother.? Chip was the furtherest thing from her mind at this very second. Rachel smiled a smile like she had never done before. This was one guy she had to have. Did he always look like this and she didn't notice?

Gandalf counted on the beats and then the music started. Chandler stepped up to the microphone and then curling his lip like the King , he started to sing. He soon had the attention of every girl in the room, except of course one. Her mind was on the sexy keyboard player.Straining his eyes, Chandler tried to see into the club audience, but couldn't because the lights were blinding him. He did get a small glimpse of the front row. There were two hot girls sitting out there as they moved to the music. He wanted to impress them, because his luck with girls hadn't been that good. He and Ross actually repelled them , they knew with this band thing that maybe they could get girls easier. Moving closer he decided to sing to them. Ross looked at Gandalf , what in the hell was he doing? Kip looked confused too.

As they finished their first song, Ross segued into a ballad and then Chandler kneeled down and started to softly croon. Monica closed her eyes and felt every word as if it was he was singing just for her. At that moment, he was not her brother's annoying friend. He was her troubadour.

"They are really good." Rachel said as Monica seemed to drift into another world. "I remember hearing them before, but wow." She exclaimed. As Chandler ended the song, he turned to the lady in the front row and then gave her a look. Monica melted.

"Hey we are taking a break, so stay cool." Ross said as he got up from the keyboard into the mike. He leaped off the stage onto the floor. "Hey sis." He said as he saw Monica and Rachel. Rachel just kept staring at him, then he noticed it. "Rach, your nose." He exclaimed. "I had it fixed because of my deviated septum." She said embarrassed as she placed a finger on it . "I know this is going to sound so corny, but you actually look more beautiful than you did before." He smiled. "And you , the hair is so cool." Rachel said shyly, actually flirting with him.

"Yeah well the seventies are over." Ross said. "And this hair, well I looked more like my dad. Can't have that can we?" he laughed at his own joke. Rachel batted her eyelashes

Chandler decided to try his luck. It seemed that this lead singer thing did give him more confidence with women. There was that hot brunette at the first table. Ross turned to Chandler, "You remember my sister , Monica." Chandler couldn't believe his eyes. She was a total babe. The Monica he remembered was fat . This dress hugged her in all the right places.

"Hi Chandler." She said smiling and holding out her hand. "Been a while hasn't it?"

"Yeah, last Thanksgiving. Boy you look great." He said as he mentally undressed her with his eyes. He could picture her in a bra and stockings as she wrapped her legs around him. He could be arrested for the kind of thoughts he was having. He would definitely get his ass kicked if his buddy knew what kind of dirty thoughts he was having about his sister.

"Well it is time for a cigarette." Chandler said as he pulled the pack out of his denim jacket. Usually Monica would protest when someone would smoke. It was a nasty habit, but somehow seeing Chandler lift the cigarette to his lips and take a puff made her feel differently. He seemed to have a certain sexiness, like George Michael , when he exhaled a ring of smoke. She wanted to be that cigarette.

Ross seemed to stare intently at Rachel. She had so many things that were hidden deep inside of her. Her aqua eyes were the mirror to her soul, it almost seemed like this new Rachel, was a Rachel he never knew before, yet she was comfortable and familiar. This new girl actually was talking to him and from the looks she gave him, she was interested in him as well. Even though he didn't smoke, he still wanted to get off of this crowded place and get a breath of fresh air. Instead he walked to the bar, and asked the bartender for a beer and a vodka on the rocks. He walked back over and winked at Rachel. "Don't ever tell my mom, I did this." He handed her the vodka and she sipped it like a man sips fine whiskey. Then she said. "To having fun." She lifted her glass in a mock toast and they clinked glass. He took a long swig of his beer , mostly because he was hot from being under all those lights, and also because the only thing he could feel for this little girl was a dangerous fire. He would be crossing a line if he did. She was still a little high school girl and he was a college man, there are rules. Secondly, she was the best friend of his sister, yet all he had were visions of her and him together making love.

"I'm having fun." Giggled Rachel as she began to stumble around. Losing her balance , she fell and then Ross put down his bottle and caught her. She looked into his deep brown eyes and then she laid her cherry flavored lips on his. Closing her eyes, he slowly opened his mouth and then his tongue met with hers. He took her face into his hands and then kissed her very passionately.

Crushing the cigarette with his boot, he turned to Monica and said. "Let's walk." The two of them walked down the dark street , each one eyeing the other as they did. Monica would give a shy smile and then Chandler would try to play it off as cool. It seemed like each of them were playing a game and trying to hold off the inevitable. Gandalf looked at his swatch and knew that the break was over, now all he had to do was find their lead singer and keyboard player. He trolled the smoky bar, and he saw no sign of them at all. Sighing, he saw a crowd of people coming through the door. He made his way past them and then as he saw someone who might have been them , he would force his way in. Seeing two people making out, Gandalf pushed them apart and a very embarrassed Rachel ran away.

"Why the fuck did you do that? We were really getting along." Ross said angrily as he took another swig from his beer.

" Dude the guy from the record company is here. He wants to hear Emotional Knapsack." Gandalf said excitedly. "We have to find Bing, cause if this guy likes us. He wants to sign us tonight." Ross thought he was hearing things. After all this time , was Way / No Way going for the big time? Ross sat down the empty bottle and then took off down the street , hoping to find him.

Chandler was deep into her kiss as she kept on humming as she tasted his lips. They were mixed with the flavors of tobacco and beer. She wanted them to taste her honey. Chandler pulled himself away realizing that the band would want to go on again. Monica grabbed him as he walked away, "Hey what did I do?" Chandler turned his head. "You didn't do anything babe. I just think that your brother wouldn't want a guy like me to touch his pure as the driven snow virgin sister." Chandler admitted. Monica started to sit down on the curb and sob into her hands. "You don't like me." Chandler kneeled down . "Are you kidding? You are hot." He said smiling. "I just think right now it would be mistake. Mon, I really have to go." He looked back to see she was all right, then entered the club again.

"If we are doing Emotional Knapsack. I want to sing it. " Ross said as he looked out to see if Rachel had returned to her seat. Gandalf knew that would be a mistake, yet he was powerless to prevent the founder of the group from not doing it. Besides he had been working on his vocal skills a few more times at practice. Ross actually kind of sounded good at ballads."Tell Bing." Kip said as he lifted his bass on to his shoulder. Gandalf came over and looked Ross in the eye. "If you fuck this up for us, I will kill you , Geller." Ross knew it had to be perfect, but with her in the audience, it would. Chandler ran into the bar and leaped onto the stage. "Okay boys, what are we starting with?" Chandler said as he grabbed the mike stand.

"I 'm doing Emotional Knapsack." Ross stated as he positioned the keyboard mike . Chandler looked at Kip and Gandalf for confirmation, and they gave him a helpless look. Chandler grabbed his guitar and then stepped back from the mike. He quickly scanned the audience for any sign of Monica. She was still not there.

Rachel had managed to liberate another drink. Drinking came very natural to her because of her country club parents. There wasn't a day that went by that she didn't see her mother or father with out a drink in their hand. Rich people solved their problems with liquor, you know just like on Dallas and Dynasty. That fact couldn't have rang truer for the Greens. At seventeen , she was on the road to a lifelong drinking habit. She went back to her seat and started to gulp her drink. Ross had a smile on his face now, he could do this. And he would dedicate it to her. He took the mike from the holder and cleared his throat. "Alright now, we're back. And we're going to do a song that I wrote called Emotional Knapsack. And I would like to dedicate this song to the lady in the first row." He blew a kiss to Rachel as she became hypnotized once again. The lights faded down as he slowly fingered the keys of the keyboard. The music that came out was almost haunting. A spot came upon him as he began to sing.

Coming home from my past

Thought our memories would last

Days of when our love was true

Memories of me and you

When our romance was on track

Guess I 'll just have to carry them in my emotional knapsack…..

Rachel let her the alcohol and thoughts of Ross carry her away. But meanwhile, at another table, a man was sitting and listening intently. He had heard something about this new band that had started playing all of the NYU frat parties and functions. They had a different kind of sound, not arena rock or even the synthesized rock of that time period. Plus they were songwriters, and that would always sell a group. He opened his leather jacket and took out a small notebook and then began to write in it. He then closed it up and tucked it back in the pocket. As the song ended, he was the first to applaud. He knew that the minute that band was done. He had to sign them before any of the other major labels did. Ross stepped out and took his bow as the club came alive. He also noticed one other chair was empty.

Monica could only hear the music coming from the club as she sat perched on the curb. If she was so beautiful , why didn't he want to be with her? She could still only picture herself as the ugly fat girl, and now she thought that's what Chandler thought as well. Right now , she couldn't face him.

After the boys finished, the man in the audience ran to the stage and introduced himself. "I'm Mike Fisher, and if what I heard tonight is what you guys play then our label would like to sign you. Full tour, a record contract, and a video. " The guys could not believe what they were hearing. This was a dream right? Their little dorm room band was now on their way to rock stardom. "All I need is for each of you guys to sign this contract and we can start from there."

Ross was having an inner conflict. All of his life, it had been planned for him to go to college. He was valedictorian at Lincoln and also President of the Science Club. After finishing his bachelor's , he had plans for his master's and eventually his PhD in either archeology or paleontology. If this man was right, he would have to quit school to go on the road. All his plans of academia would be shattered. Yet this was a once in a lifetime thing, and he would literally get beat up if he said no. Plus this would endear him to the woman of his dreams. Any girl always wanted to make love to a rock star.

"Okay." He sighed resigned to the fact he would do it. He picked up the pen and wrote his name in his child like manner. "You guys are in for the ride of your lives. I suggest you hang on tight." Mike said as he put the signed contract in his pocket. "I will be talking to you." He said as he walked away.

"Did that just happen?" Kip said as he watched the man walk away. "Are we going to be rock stars?"

"Dude we are so gonna get the women." Gandalf smiled and high fived Kip. Ross ran happily from the stage to tell Rachel his good news. "Hey babe, Way / No Way is going to be famous. That guy was from a record company and he signed us up as their new band." Rachel leaped into his arms and began to kiss him . His hands rested on her ass as they publically kissed.

Chandler wanted to share the news with Monica, but he noticed that she never returned to her seat. He was going to ask Rachel, but she was busy. He was a man on a mission. He had to tell her why he couldn't be with her, he had a feeling she didn't understand.


	2. It Don't Mean Nothing

Chandler went all over the dark sidewalks as he looked for Monica. He so wanted to explain , how he wanted her and it was his friendship that stopped him. Suddenly he heard sobbing, and then he turned to see Monica with her mascara running down her face. She looked like the little waif now."Monica." he whispered. "Ccchandler?" she said through her tears. He gave her his hand and then he pulled her to her feet. "Monica, I have to explain something to you. I stopped kissing you because of my loyalty to your brother, not because I thought you were ugly or because you were fat,that's all. " Monica started to slowly smile. "I mean you are so beautiful and hot. Well that dress shows how hot you are." Chandler sweetly said.

"You rrreally think so ?" Monica asked , sure now she wanted to hear the answer. "You bet I do."he grinned. "But I also wanted to tell you that a record producer just signed our band. We are going on tour." Monica couldn't believe her ears and then threw herself onto him and began to kiss him. "Mon, mon. hey we are gonna work this out, okay, but for now , let's just cool it." He said as he carefully removed her from him. "Let's go join the guys." He said as he took her hand and they walked back towards the bar.

"To Way/ No Way ." yelled Gandalf as the three guys lifted their shot glasses and drank them down. "Bing, get your faggot ass over here." Kip screamed. "Another shot for our lead singer." He proclaimed as the sexy blonde girl poured a shot and then he handed it to Chandler."Now as I was saying , to Way / No Way , the sweet life boys, it 's gonna be sweet from now on." Chandler drank his shot. Then he looked over at Monica.

"I think this is totally great guys, but Ross, Mom and Dad are gonna go ballistic on you when they find out that you are leaving school." Monica gently said. Ross was his own little world as he now had Rachel perched on his lap . Her arm wrapped around his neck and she held another drink in her hand. She kept laying little baby kisses on his neck as she giggled.

"Rachel how would you like to be my girlfriend?" Ross asked as she continued to kiss him. Her answer was a squeal as she began to make out with him. He was now in his own version of heaven , a rock star and in his arms the woman he spent many a night dreaming about.

"Rachel , what about Chip?" Monica asked . Rachel turned her head and then simply answered. "We're through. He cheated on me last week and I just didn't say anything , that's all." It was simple and over and done with. Rachel was through with boys, she was with a guy in college and with a band. A band that was going to be famous. She was going to be like all those girls like Valerie Bertinelli and Christie Brinkley, living the wild life. Ross was just savoring the moment with his lips.

" Have you lost your mind?" screamed Judy as Ross sat on the couch. "You are giving up everything you have worked for to go on the road and tour with your college garage band." " Jack pulled his son aside "You 're doing this for girls right?" he whispered to Ross. "Jack" Judy gave him a dirty look.

"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity ." Ross knew he would have this battle. Monica was upstairs with Rachel, she wanted to be out of the line of fire , while the battle raged on downstairs. Monica glowed. She had to tell someone. Rachel was her best friend after all. "And then he took me aside and started to kiss me." She said filled with all the love a young girl feels with her first love. Rachel took her friend's hand , "I am so happy for you. Now you have a boyfriend too." She squealed with joy. Monica looked at her. "You mean?" she asked surprised."Ross and I are dating." She yelled as she fell back on the bed. "I am dating a rock star. This is even better than Shaun Cassidy."

"We have spent our lives scrimping and saving so you could go on and get your degree and then go to grad school. Now you tell us that you want to give that all up on some sort of prepubescent fantasy?" Judy just kept shaking her head. Ross did too, he couldn't believe this, he was in college and not even at home anymore. Yet his mother was chastising him for having this fool notion about performing in a rock band.

"I am twenty one years old. My whole life has been planned for me from the first day you found out Mom was pregnant. Now I get this chance that people only dream about , and you want me to throw it away. What you fail to realize is that it isn't just me, there are three other people that are involved in this. We have worked hard and I will be damned if I am going to let you ruin this for me." Ross was out of breath, but he had said his piece.

Judy finally calmed down. "Alright." She softly said. "If this is what you really want , I won't stand in your way. But it is summer, and that means school is out. I am going to send your sister with you so you will stay out of trouble. I know what those groupies can be like. Don Johnson's wife used to be one." Jack smiled as he could imagine girls further than the eye could see. He at that moment envied his son .

"What?" Ross exclaimed. "Monica is coming with me?" Judy was firm. "That is the only way that I will allow you to do this." Ross gave her a look with his eyes. "You got a deal." He took his hand and brushed it through his spiked dark hair. He lifted himself from the couch and then started up the stairs to tell the news to his sister. "Mon, I got something to tell you. Mom said that you are going with me and the band on the road." Ross was not happy with this decision , but nothing could have made Monica happier. She would get to be with her Chandler and maybe they could be closer now. "Oh brother, I could just kiss you." She said as she leaped into his arms and hugged him.

"But Monica, that 's my job." Rachel said sexily as she wrapped herself around her boyfriend. Then she got an idea."Hey Mon, maybe if you get to go , my daddy will let me come with you." Rachel suggested "Yeah maybe we could find a job for you or something. Hey didn't you want to be a designer or something?" Ross asked.

"Yeah," Rachel was unsure where this was going. "Well maybe you can be our costume designer or something like that." Ross suggested. He would find any way he could for her to come with him. "I'll talk to Mike about it." He turned and then walked to the door. "I gotta get Chandler, he's breaking the news to his mother. Mon, you should start packing and honey, you should too." He gave her a kiss on the lips and then started down the stairs.

"I'll pack all right. Some naughty little things he is gonna like." She cooed evilly. Monica shuddered. This was Rachel, but she didn't like to hear how she was going to seduce her brother. Then Monica decided to get some goodies of her own for Chandler. After all, they would be sharing the same hotel rooms on the road…

:I am proud of you." Nora cooed as she took her only son's chin in her hands. If he wasn't her son, she would just be doing what she was known for , seducing young boys and writing romance novels.Chandler rolled his eyes and backed away. She wasn't exactly the most maternal person in the world. That's why he liked the Gellers, they were normal parents, not the freak show ones he got stuck with. "You will love it. Every night a different city, new and exciting people, parties, the fans, the media, hotel food. It is just the best." She went on.

"Hey man, have you got your stuff?" Ross said as he walked into the main entryway. Nora's focus got a little sharper as she spied the young man with the dark hair. She slinked over wearing a chiffon teddy and a pair of mules with fur on her feet. Her robe was see through and thrown around her . "And who is your friend Chandler, dear?" she said as she got right into Ross face.

"Mom, you remember my roommate Ross?" Chandler said as he introduced him. Nora had a certain look in her eyes. Almost like a hungry great white as a bloody fish sinks to the bottom of the sea.

"Hello Ross dear," she cooed. "Chandler tells me you guys are going to be touring." Ross was very uneasy around this woman. Now in high school , he did learn to make out from his school librarian when he worked in the library. But this was a very desirable and sexual woman, not looking her age at all. Her red manicured nails crept up his skin , causing him to cringe and also to feel something deep in himself , a certain hard quality.

"Yes and we are very excited." He said as his voice went up like a little thirteen year old instead of a grown man. Then he got a glimpse through the silk teddy . There was no underwear. Suddenly the sweat began to pour off his forehead. She rubbed her silk nightie against his body and he began to pack up. Nora looked at him with her deadly made up eyes and started to wrap her blonde hair around one of the manicured fingers. She smacked her lips and then put one very shapely leg over Ross'. "Mother!" Chandler exclaimed. As he separated the two. "That is just wrong. And Mom he has a girlfriend okay?" Nora took the belt from her robe and covered herself up."I'll be ready in a minute." He said as he went up the massive staircase and went to grab his suitcases. He peeked around the corner and saw a young boy about his own age laying in the bed. It was obvious that he was keeping his mother from something or someone.

"Sorry to have disturbed you mom, I am leaving now and you can get back to the young stud in your bed." Chandler said with disgust as him and Ross left. "Young boys in bed. I don't know who is worse, my mother or my father?" he said as Ross pulled away in his car.

"Hey I am finally going to be able to get a new car." Ross exclaimed happily. "What'll it be? Jag ? Lamboghini?" Chandler smiled. "Something the girls will love." Ross shook his head. "Not for me man, I am going to be a one woman man." Chandler laughed at that statement. "Are you meaning to say that of all the girls who are going to want to have cheap and easy sex with you, you are going to turn down because you have Rachel?" Chandler shook his head in disbelief. "They are going to call you whipped."

"I have been in love with her since I was fifteen. That is seven years. I have had to watch her be with that neantherdral missing link Chip Matthews. I have had to hold my tongue and say nothing . I am not going to throw that away. Who knows? I think this just might be the one." Ross smiled at that thought then he turned on the radio.

Chandler did not know how to approach the topic. He wanted to start a conversation about Monica. If he could let Ross know he had feelings for Monica, then he and Monica could be together. All he needed was his buddy's blessing. If he had that, then the way would be cleared.

"Hey uh Ross?" he asked nervously. "How old is Monica now?"

"About seventeen and a half, she will be eighteen in a few months." Ross continued to drive along. "Oh that 's what I wanted to tell you. My parents said that they would let me leave school for the tour if I took her along. It 'll be kind of fun, especially if Rach comes along. Chandler looked over at him. "Do you intend to start your own little harem or something?" he laughed. "No, it's just that I want Rachel to be able to share in all this. I mean she has been around money her whole life. And now if I want her to take me seriously, I can shower her with stuff and give her whatever she wants.Plus she will look sweet on my arm at those award shows." He started to imagine them walking the red carpet , her in a long gown and him in a tux at the Grammys, or the MTV awards.

"Well has Monica ever had a boyfriend?" Chandler asked curiously. "Are you kidding , Monicow? She went to dances , but never had a real boyfriend. Why you want to be hers or something?" Ross chuckled. He looked over and Chandler had a deadly serious look on his face. "Have you flipped? There is no fucking way I am going to let you near my teen age baby sister." Ross said angrily. "I have seen you operate man and I think she deserves better than you."

"Oh I see, it is perfectly alright for you to have a little teen girl. But not me. May I remind you that Rachel is the same age, if not even a little younger than Monica, and I am sure you are not planning on having her in her own room on the road." Chandler was determined to prove his point.

"You get in a relationship , then you bolt, after you have had sex with her that is." Ross reminded him. "My sister is a virgin and she is a sweet kid. I don't know what she would be like after she was with you."

"Real nice to know how you feel about your best friend." Chandler said sarcastically. "I am just trying to take my responsibilities as the big brother seriously. That is going to be part of my job when we are on the road." Ross said as he noticed the turnoff to the NYU campus.

"And I hope it doesn't interfere with your other jobs like keeping the band together and Rachel happy in bed." Chandler snapped. Ross wanted to punch him at that point. "It's not like that man. It's not like that at all." He said as he parked the car in the deck. "Now we are going to clean out our dorm room, hand in our keys, get our deposit back and then dude , we are free." Chandler looked up into the sun and shielded his eyes. Then he took his Ray Bans out of his shirt pocket and put them on.

"Your future so bright, you gotta wear shades." Ross laughed.

"Just practicing my friend, just practicing, no autographs please." He mockingly said as his friend put his arm around his shoulder and they headed toward the dorm entrance. The two young men were still laughing when they arrived at their room. Ross tore down the posters and periodic chart on the wall, while Chandler emptied the fridge and then put some extra things in boxes. The music of Richard Marx was on the radio…

welcome to the big time

you're bound to be a star

but even if you don't go all the way

I know that you'll go far

This race is for rats

It can turn you upside down

There is no one you can count on in this sleazy little town

Oh no , lots of promises in the dark

Don't you open your heart

Cause it don't mean nothing

The words that they say

No it don't mean nothing

These games that people play

No it don't mean nothing

No victim or crime

No it don't mean nothing till you sign it on the dotted line…

From it don't mean nothing by Richard marx …a song that is my mantra right now…

After they had turned in their keys. The boys drove off , heading back to Long Island. They had a long road ahead of them, full of heart ache , headaches , and confusion, but you know what they felt they were the luckiest guys alive.


	3. Making the Music

The jet had taken off from LaGuardia, the band was starting their trip to stardom. Mike told them that they would be flying to LA for a national television appearance and to record an album. Since the flight would take about five hours, everyone was exhausted. Mike had put on his Serenghetti sunglasses to shade his eyes and laid his head back. Gandalf had on his walkman as he drifted off, and Kip was reading a Playboy. Ross had gone to sleep with Rachel laying on his chest . The only two who were awake were Chandler and Monica.

"I still can't believe this. I mean we are flying to Los Angeles and you guys are going to make a real record." Monica exclaimed.

"I know I feel like I am living an episode of the Partridge Family or something. I half expect Danny or Reuben to show up." Chandler laughed . He looked at Monica's face and her eyes. For a minute they were silent and just looking at each other. Monica moved closer to Chandler and then started to kiss him. He took her face in his hands and then opened his mouth wider. "Come on." He said as he took her hand and took her to the back of the plane. Caught in the throes of passion, he lifted her shirt and then she helped him off with his. The sweat was pouring off his body as they wriggled together. "No , no this is all wrong." Chandler pulled himself away. Monica was shocked. "Now what is it?Didn't you have that talk with Ross?" Monica pulled her shirt over her head.

Chandler sat Monica down in one of the empty airplane seats. He took her hand. "I care about you very much. I want our first time to be very special, Not in the bathroom of some jet. I want it to be sweet and tender and memorable. " Chandler said tenderly. Monica smiled and then turned to kiss him on the cheek. "That is the sweetest thing that anyone has ever said to me." She sighed. "I want my first time to be with you." She whispered in his ear. At that point the plane started to drop .

"Looks like we are in California. Swimming pools and movie stars." Said Gandalf.

"I wonder if Victoria Principal is busy?" said Kip slyly.

As the plane dropped., Rachel opened her eyes slowly and realized they were getting ready to land. She shook Ross . "Honey, we are in California now." She said. "Huh." Ross was not the type to wake up right away. "Aw, I think someone needs a wake up kiss." Rachel leaned down and kissed him hard on the mouth. He immediately came to life.

"What was that for?" he asked , then he looked out to see the view of the many houses and pools of LA becoming larger and larger.

"Okay boys, this is it. The limo will take us to the hotel. " Mike said as he hopped up and grabbed his briefcase. "Girls , you guys grab your stuff as well. You will have your own room." He said . Rachel got up and then protested. "Won't Ross and I be in the same room?"

"Sweetie, you guys aren't married and we can deal with the sleeping arrangements later. Plus he can't have a girlfriend right now, it is very bad for rock stars to have steady girls. They have to be accessible to their fans." Mike explained. Monica's face sank. She wouldn't be able to be with Chandler either. "You are along ecause you are his sister and you are along as the costumer ." Mike said matter of factly.

"Rachel is my girlfriend and the public deserves to know that I am taken." Ross protested. Mike put his arm around Ross shoulder. "Trust me on this , Ross, I didn't say you couldn't be with her, It's just that the public thinks of bands and singers as sex gods, and it would destroy your reputation if the public knew you were taken. So to the public you are a single man." Ross looked over at Rachel as she pulled her carry on down from the overhead. "Don't you listen to him. You are my girl." She smiled and then kissed him on the cheek.

The entourage got into the limo . Within an hour, they were at the hotel . With the sun out and just to relax., everyone went down to the pool. Rachel walked down carrying her little bag and wearing a pink bikini. Ross took off his sunglasses and studied every little move she made. Some guy on the other end of the pool saw her and whistled and howled. Ross stood up to see where it was coming from. She then dived into the pool and then Ross jumped in from the side. Monica and Chandler were playing and both of them fell in as well.

"Hey let's play chicken." Rachel screamed. "Us against you guys." Rachel was used to climbing because of her cheerleading . so she put her wet foot on Ross shoulder and climbed up and sat comfortably around his neck. Monica had Chandler help her up and she made herself comfortable.

"Hey we used to do this at the beach, but I always climbed up on Monica then." Ross said. Monica took her two fists and gave him the finger like when they were kids. "Okay Dino Boy, it's payback time." She said fiercely. Gandalf and Kip ran over to the side to watch . Two hot girls in bikinis were going to fight and get wet. Monica directed Chandler over and then the two girls were giggling and trying to knock each other off. Rachel went tumbling into the pool and then Chandler pushed Ross under. Everyone was swimming around and laughing.

"Hey we are going to have to get a huge pool." Ross said.

"Yeah and then fill it with Playboy centerfolds." Answered Gandalf as he high fived Kip.

"Okay guys, we have the studio tomorrow from one till ten. You guys will record Emotional Knapsack and one other song. We'll release Emotional Knapsack as a single and then do the album at a later date." Mike explained.

"Who records the lead on Emotional Knapsack?" Ross asked.

"I do , I am the lead singer." Answered Chandler.

"But I am the one that got us the contract." Ross countered.

"That's just because I wasn't there when you made the decision." Chandler yelled. "You are a writer and the keyboard player."

"Here we go again." Kip said as he crossed his arms. "They do this all the time." He said to Mike.

"Boys , we'll do two cuts, Ross will sing on one and Chandler on the other , the best one is the one we'll use." Mike said. "You gotta know how to handle egos in this biz." To Kip. Ross gave Chandler a look that said I got my way again. Chandler just got his towel and grabbed a cigarette from the pack by the pool. He lit it and then on purpose blew a smoke ring into Ross ' face. "Come on Monica, let's go for a walk." He gave him a dirty look while Monica stepped out of the pool and dried herself off. Monica literally skipped over to meet him . Then they walked away.

"If you guys will excuse me, I am going to get a drink." Ross said as he dried himself off. Rachel ran over and he tossed her off of him. "No babe, I just need to be alone right now. One drink okay." He put on his sunglasses and t shirt and walked away angrily.

"That's one thing you have got to understand about Ross. He has been the favorite of my parents my whole life. He was a straight A student , he won trophies at the science fairs, he was in the scouts, there wasn't anything that he couldn't do in my parents eyes. I have always been their fat , stupid daughter." Monica moped. Chandler looked her in the eye. "Don't' say that , don't ever let me hear my girlfriend say that she is stupid." Chandler said defensively. Monica stopped. "Girlfriend?" she asked anxiously. "Monica you are so beautiful , and sexy , and you can cook too. I want you and I to be together." Monica couldn't believe what she was hearing. "But what about Ross?" Chandler took another drag from the cigarette, "Fuck Ross." He said plainly. "I am Way/ No Way."

Ross sat at the bar and drank his scotch. He needed stronger than beer right now. Rachel pulled her top down and slowly strolled in. "I'll have a vodka." She said as she pulled out her fake id. "I'll take care of the lady." Ross pulled out a fifty and then Rachel put the money back in her purse. "Can I sit here?" she asked . Ross motioned for her to do it. "I am here because I wanted to let you know that I was behind you. I think you are the one who should record the song." Rachel said as she put her arm around him. "I know I can do this. That is a love song and I am definitely in love. I can put the feelings in it and it will be the song that shoots us to number one." Ross said. Rachel knew the answer to that but she just wanted to hear it. "And who are you in love with?" she asked sweetly. "You." He smiled. Rachel knew with her behind him , there was no stopping him.

The next day , it was the first time in a real recording studio. Gandalf went back to the drum set that now had a logo painted on it with the words Way/ No Way. He sat down on the tall stool and then began to bang the cymbals. "Now this is cool." He said and then looked up and saw the boom mike hanging over the drums.

Kip strapped on his bass and then put the headphones on. "Wow look at us , we're musicians." He said as he played a Hendrix rift on the instrument.Ross went to his keyboard and then moved the mike toward him. "Guys, guys. We do the instrumental first and then the vocal tracks." Mike said. Chandler lifted the guitar and then he waited for the engineer to signal that they were ready to record.

Rachel and Monica sat next to each other as they watched through the glass window. Mike came in and talked to the director and then sat next to the girls.

"Way/ No Way Emotional Knapsack. Instrumental take one." The engineer yelled as he pushed the button. "Quiet in the booth." He said to the whispering girls. They hung on to each other and and watched.

Ross counted off the song and then the band began to play. They were tempted to start singing , but knew they only wanted to get the music on the track, the vocals would be done later. It only took eighteen takes before they had the perfect instrumental track. As the boys sat in the recording studio and heard the playback from the speakers, they nodded their heads.

"Wow do we sound that good?" Kip asked .

"With a little bit of mixing, yes you do." The engineer laughed. "Okay now I understand we are going to have two singers and the best one is the one we will print." Chandler got up and started to walk over to the boom mike and put on his headphones. "And just what do you think you are doing?" Ross exclaimed. "I am the lead singer of this band, and the regular lead singer should go first." Chandler said as he adjusted the headphones. Ross looked at him angrily and then walked back to the stool and joined the others as they prepared to be the background vocals. He looked in the booth as Rachel blew him a kiss and then he sat ready for the signal to begin.

After Chandler had made his version of the song. Ross charged ahead and then took over at the main boom mike and put on the headphones. "Now you are going to hear the good version , the one that got us to here." He said. "Rach, could you stand by the window?" he said into the studio mike into the booth. Rachel was in plain sight and then the engineer counted down all over again.

"Emotional Knapsack, Vocal 2, take one." He said as he pushed the button. The reel to reel started spinning and the red light came on.

Ross sat on the stool and cupped his hand to the one headphone as he began to sing. Rachel just melted when the song began. Chandler had to admit he was pretty good , maybe there was room for two lead singers . He had a more mellow quality and Chandler had a rockier edgier quality. And then after listening to both versions, they decided that the B side would be Chandler and Emotional Knapsack would be Ross.

"My baby is gonna be a star." Rachel ran from the booth and then leaped into her arms. Monica came over and put her arm around Chandler . "You will always be my star." She whispered. "Soon lover , soon." Ross looked over at Chandler and his sister. Something was going on. …..

a special dedication of this chapter to Barb P… thanks for the support…you are awesome…


	4. There is a Season

Emotional Knapsack hit the charts at number eighty five. The second song Lover Don't Leave didn't even hit the Billboard charts. Every week , Mike would show the band the Bible of music and every week, Monica would just hold Chandler as he lowered his head. His high energy song was not the song that everyone wanted. Ross's tender love ballad became a smash , then the fan magazines found out he did indeed have someone who he could sing this love song to . In fact, for the album, Ross was working on a tribute song to the woman in his life, It was simply titled Rachel.

"You have got more on your shirt , then on your face." Laughed Chandler at Gandalf as he held the collar of his make up stained shirt to his face.

"Yeah well it seems like you are a little too comfortable putting on that eyeliner." Laughed Gandalf as he watched Chandler meticulously put on eyeliner.

"Well you guys, tonight it is just about the girls." Kip said as he put on his leather jacket and combed his hair.

"Hi Honey." Monica said as she came in and kissed Chandler on the cheek. "Honey. I don't think is a good idea." Chandler protested in case Ross saw them. "Don't worry the star is having Rachel do his hair . He won't catch us." Monica teased as she started to make out with Chandler. "I would have never believed it , our star with Geller's baby sister." Said Gandalf.

"Don't let Ross hear you call him the star. He seems to think because of Emotional Knapsack he is the star of the group." Kip said.

"Our lead will always be Chandler, he does all of the songs but the one." Gandalf said.

"Hey guys. Are we ready to rock?" Ross said as he entered with Rachel on his side, almost like she was plastered on him. His hair was now gelled and spiked. Monica moved away when she heard them come in. Chandler went back to his eyes.

"It's SRO out there." Mike said as he opened the door of the dressing room. "So I want you to do this like this was your first show. So I want you to go out there and make me proud." He came around and patted all the boys on the shoulder and then headed out again.

"What are we starting with?" Ross said as Rachel brushed his cheeks with blush. "Sweetie, that's enough, I 'm not Chandler's father." Chandler punched him in the shoulder. "That's my secret."

"I think we should start with Lover Come Back. That'll get the audience warmed up." Said Gandalf. "Then we will end with our hit. "

"Saving the best for last." Smiled Ross as he patted his hair .

The stage manager came in and told the boys they were on. Monica and Rachel walked out to the wings where Rachel gave her boyfriend his good luck kiss . Monica could just wave and then when they were on , she blew Chandler a kiss. They could feel the excitement as the audience began to yell.

"One , two , three." Chandler counted off and the boys launched into the hard rocking number. Gandalf banged the cymbals on the drums and Ross pounded out the beat on the keyboard. Kip followed then and then Chandler began to sing. The lights blinded the boys so they couldn't see the audience. They could only hear the voices screaming and most of them sounded female. When Gandalf rattled the cymbals to end the song, the voices just got louder.

"Guess who's getting lucky tonight?" Kip smiled as he surveyed the audience for girls. With the lights faded, they could now see the many fans lined across the front of the stage. There were girls holding up sheets with a red heart in the middle and one word in the middle, Chandler. Chandler had the rock star look and was sold as the poster boy of the group. Tiger Beat and 16 had come and interviewed the band and took many pictures of just him. Girls were holding the latest issue of Tiger Beat , clutched in their hands. When the issue came out, Monica bought twenty copies just to have.

They breezed through the rest of their songs., until it came time for Emotional Knapsack. Ross took the mike and then started to talk, once again he was throwing a curve into the program . "I won't be singing Emotional Knapsack right now. " The crowd ahhed him. "Instead I will be singing a new song that will be on our new album. It is for the love of my life and it is called Rachel." Rachel started to tear up. "Oh my God, that is the most beautiful thing a guy has ever done for me." He started into the love song and Rachel cried as Monica held her.At the end of the song, he looked over to the wings and mouthed the words. "I love you Rach." To her. The crowd gave the song a standing ovation , while the members of the group gave Ross a dirty look for grandstanding again. After the group had taken their bows, they pulled Ross to the side.

"What in the hell was that?" screamed Chandler. "We always end with Emotional Knapsack. Then you decide to change things again." Ross rolled his eyes. "I just thought we could use a change that 's all. I decided to unveil my new song tonight." Rachel ran into his arms and threw herself against him. "I love you too. That was the sweetest thing any guy has ever done for me." She squealed. Ross threw his arm around her and then turned. "Let's get out of here . babe." Rachel waved as they walked away. Monica once again comforted Chandler, "I am so proud of my handsome boyfriend." She sighed. Chandler decided it was time to tell Ross the truth and he would do it in a very special way.

Chandler laid with Monica in her bed. Ross and Rachel were out partying together. Monica stretched her hair out over his naked chest as she laid kisses on it. "Chandler, are you going to write a song for me?" she asked in a sweet , childlike way. "I can't do that and you know it , sweetie." He tried to explain to her, that there was enough discord in the group, this would just add to it. But he knew that he couldn't keep it a secret much longer. he or Monica would slip up and then Ross would know that he was in love with his teenage sister. Besides he knew that Monica wanted to go to bed with him.

"When I was a little girl, I used to dream of the guy that I would fall in love with. He would be handsome and he would be smart, not book smart like my idiot brother, but knowledgeable in the ways of the world. " Monica traced little hearts with her fingers over his chest as she talked. She watched it move up and down as he took a puff of his cigarette. She just closed her eyes and listened to him breathe.

Rachel poured another shot down her throat. She was having the best time and no one was carding her. Ross was having a pretty good time as well. Nothing made him more juiced than a great concert. He pushed his lips to hers. Then some blonde in a tight leather corset dress inched up next to him. "Aren't you Ross Geller?" she said in a breathy voice. Her hair was teased to the ceiling and she wore a pair of high heel boots. "Yeah., want my autograph babe?" he asked as he still was holding Rachel."No but I bet there is something I have you want?" the blonde unzipped her dress and flashed her gigantic breasts. Ross stood with his mouth opened. This was the life of a rock star , groupies and women who threw themselves at her. "He's taken honey." Rachel said as she kissed his cheek. "Ross, is this your baby sister?" the blonde asked. "No I am his girlfriend. " Rachel defended herself . "I'm Rachel , you know the song?" The blonde stepped forward "Okay big boy, if that's the way you want to play, I guess we can include the cheerleader here." Three guys stepped forward. This would be interesting. "Ross what does she mean?" Rachel asked innocently. "I mean honey that I do your rocker boyfriend , and then he does you , and then you do me." The blonde looked at Rachel seductively and then licked her lips. "Ross , she wants the three of us to have sex." Rachel said nervously. You lucky bitch. " Kip said as he punched him in the arm. "Baby, he is married, but I will do you." Kip took the arm of the girl and then they walked to the elevator of the hotel. She would do someone in the band one way or another.

"That girl was a slut and you looked at her." Rachel pouted. Ross took another sip of his drink. "Rach, she was a fan, okay, but you are my woman." Ross tried to defend himself, but he had to admit , she was hot. Any other guy would have taken her up on her offer, but not him. He emptied another glass as he watched Rachel drink down another vodka.

"I have got an idea. Come on honey." Ross took her hand and then he pulled her toward the new car he bought. "We're going for a ride tonight, I am going to get rid of these girls the only way I can." Rachel hopped in the convertible. "Where are we going?" Rachel asked as she scooted over and took his arm. "Vegas." He answered. "You've got your fake id , right?" she didn't know where he was going with this. "Yeah , why?" He started the car and backed it out of the parking lot. "We are gonna get married tonight. It 'll be great publicity when we release the album , especially with the plans they said about the video of Rachel. " Rachel couldn't believe her ears. She was barely out of high school and here she was on her way to Las Vegas to get married to her rock star boyfriend. "Oh my God. " she squealed. " I am gonna be married. Well the only thing, is my daddy always planned for me to get married and have a huge wedding at the Plaza. You know with bridesmaids and lots of flowers. He is gonna kill me when I tell him we're eloping. " Ross held her hand. "You are the only girl I ever loved. I have been in love with you since I was fifteen. Now we are together and nothing is ever going to pull us apart." The convertible took off into the night air as it rolled along the desert.

Chandler kept looking at Monica. He knew what she wanted. This could be the night. It didn't look like Rachel would be returning , so he went over to the door and put a do not disturb sign on it. Then he walked over to the radio and a song came on. He slowly walked to the bed and held out his hand. "Dance ?" he said as Monica took it. They sensually molded their bodies together, as they swayed to the music.

"Mmm Clapton." He said as he heard the guitar. Then he held her close to him and sang softly in her ear. "You look wonderful tonight." He tenderly moved his lips to hers and then they started to kiss. Monica had never experienced anything like this before. She eagerly took his tongue in her mouth as he began to let his hands roam down her naked body. His hands cupped the cheeks of her butt as she felt the deepest part of him against her flat stomach.

"Tonight?" she asked nervously. He smiled and nodded. "Tonight." Then he lifted her in his arms and threw her on the bed. He dug in his pockets for a condom very fast. She eagerly waited as he fumbled with the package and put on the condom. He walked over slowly and then took her body and began to kiss it. "Now Monica, if this hurts, I want you to let me know." He said tenderly. He lifted his leg and then he slowly eased himself into her. Monica bit her tongue as he moved into her slow and easy.Tears came into her eyes. "I'm sorry." He apologized when he realized that he was causing her pain. "That's okay. ' she whispered. "Oh my God." She looked down at the sheets that were now stained. "You did take my flower." She sighed. Chandler took a cigarette out and lit it. Now the radio was playing Emotional Knapsack.

"The most expensive ring you've got." Ross asked as Rachel put her hand out and he put it on her finger as the jeweler showed them rings. "This one." She said as a five karat diamond sat on her finger. Ross gave him his credit card and the clerk smiled. "You are the guy who sings Emotional Knapsack." She squealed. "I love that song." Rachel grabbed his arm as the girl rung up the purchase. Then they set off to find a minister. Ross had gotten them a suite at Caesar's , the Emperor's Suite , he had also arranged a designer in the middle of the night from one of the boutiques to fit Rachel with a wedding gown. Rachel looked like an angel in the white gown and veil . She had a somber look as she and Ross were married by a minister, she made sure he wasn't some Elvis impersonator. When the left the chapel, the paparazzi was waiting .

"Over here Ross!" one of the more aggressive photographers yelled as Rachel and Ross were surprised by the flash of the cameras and then the television reporters. Ross turned around and then he flashed a smile for the media.

"Baby , are going to our suite?" Rachel asked her new husband. He put his arm around her as they got in the limo and the press continued to snap their pictures.

"Now I know what Priscilla felt like when she married Elvis." Giggled Rachel.

"We are rock and roll royalty." Ross said as he drank from the large champagne bottle. "Rock and Roll royalty." The limo pulled away and then started down the strip.

Chandler held Monica as she laid in euphoria. She was a woman now. She looked down at her naked body and then at his. She couldn't help but wonder what her mom and dad and her brother would think right now. She couldn't wait to tell Rachel. How she had wanted this to happen. And now she has given him the best part of her , she had given herself to him totally and completely. Chandler took a swig from his beer and then he drifted off to sleep cuddling Monica.

Rachel was wearing a white negligee as she strolled toward the bed. Her first night with her new husband. The windows of the suite were decorated with the bright lights of Vegas. Ross had on a silk robe as he held the two glasses of champagne awaiting his bride. Rachel crawled into the bed and gazed at the gold and diamond band that was on her hand. She then looked over at the matching one on Ross' hand. He picked up the phone and said. "I think we both should call our parents." Rachel threw herself around his neck. "No let's do that tomorrow. It's our wedding night." She cooed. Ross began to take down the lace straps of her nightgown and kiss every inch of her , tenderly touching the breasts that were under that cheerleading sweater he dreamed about. He tossed her brown hair away from her face and began to playfully bite at her neck. She wriggled and giggled with every movement he made. Then he pulled up her gown and he wrapped his legs around her. Rachel was no virgin, so this was going to be good. She crawled under the covers and then she peeked out from the sheets with an evil grin. She was good at pleasing him and then she climbed onto him and he forced himself into her. Out of breath, they collapsed on top of each other. Now they were one.

As Chandler and Monica laid in the bed, Gandalf and Kip were eating breakfast when the entertainment news came on. Kip dropped his fork when the announcer said…

Lead singer of the band Way/ No Way and writer of some of their hits . Ross Geller and his girlfriend, were married last night in Las Vegas. The former Rachel Green is from Long Island New York and her and Ross have been dating for a few months. We wish them well.

Leonard Green took one sip of his coffee and spit it out when Carmella turned on the television.

"Look it is Miss Rachel." She said smiling. "Looks like she is married now." "Sandra!" Dr. Green bellowed. Sandra Green came to the table in her Oscar De La Renta dress. She ran across the terrazzo tiled floor causing an echo with her heels. "What is it? I have a hair appointment." She told her husband. "Our daughter is on the news . She married that Geller kid in Vegas. They got married at some tacky wedding chapel." Leonard pronounced his words carefully. "Isn't she only seventeen?" he asked his wife. "Yes, but I think in Vegas it doesn't matter." She said dutifully.

"She is too damned young to be married." He yelled. "We have got to get this annulled. I am going to call our lawyer and find out about this."

Mike saw the papers and the headlines. He just lowered his head and shook it. This is not what he needed right now. He opened a bottle of Pepto Bismol and drank it down.

"Hello , yes I would like to make a reservation for one. Name Dr. Leonard Green. , first class. Arriving McCarren at eight. " Leonard wrote down the information. Then as he slammed down the phone, he turned to his wife. "That marriage is invalid . She is a minor and when I get my hands on that rock and roll romeo, he will wish he stayed in New York." Leonard grabbed his suitcase from the closet. He was going to Vegas.


	5. When Lovers Meet

Monica walked out of the room. She had a huge Way / No Way t shirt on to cover her naked body. Chandler rubbed his unshaven chin, and followed her in his own clothes.

"Well did you guys hear yet?" Kip said smugly. "What ?" Chandler said as he searched his coat for a pack of cigarettes. "Our so called lead singer, has gotten married." Gandalf answered. He picked up the LA Times and turned to the entertainment section. There as big as life was a picture of the smiling bride and groom. "She didn't?" Monica said as she grabbed the paper from Chandler's hands. "Her dad is going to have a heart attack." Kip smiled."Well Mon, it's looks like you have a sister now." Monica didn't think of that until Kip mentioned it.That was going to be great, her and Rachel were now related by marriage.

"He called himself lead singer?" Chandler took another look at the paper and then threw it down. "I am the lead of this group." He yelled. Monica tried to calm him down. He threw her off and then she started to cry. Realizing what he did, he then held her and told her he was sorry. "Wait until lover boy gets back here." He snidely said.

Leonard walked through McCarren International airport. God what kind of a town is this he thought, letting a teenager get married and slot machines in the bathroom. He started down the ramp and then he saw a bar. He couldn't handle this until he had a glass of his precious scotch neat. Sitting down at the bar , the bartender poured him a drink. Unfortunately the television was tuned to MTV,

Here is another picture of the happy couple, Ross Geller of Way/ No Way and his lovely bride , coming out of the Little White Chapel early this morning. Rachel and Ross have been dating for several months now.

Another guy was sitting at the bar and looking at the set, "Hey she is hot , I wouldn't mind doing her." He slurred. Leonard immediately turned around. "Hey that's my little girl you're talking about , you jerk." He couldn't believe this, his angel his Rachel looking like that in that tight white dress. He imagined walking her down the aisle in virginal white , not some tight leather mini dress with a veil and certainly not to that punky kid. He slammed down his scotch, paid the bartender and then left in a huff. He had to find her.

Mike made a huge entrance as the band discussed last nights events. "Okay , do you guys mind telling what is going on?" he said as he sat down and poured himself a cup of coffee and grabbed a muffin. "Well as close as we can figure, Ross eloped with Rachel last night and now they are in Vegas." Mike eyed the Times and then threw it, "This is bad very bad. I told you guys you could not have girlfriends and the public has to think they have a shot with you. Now he goes out and gets a fucking wife and blasts it all over the media."

"He is not the lead singer of this group." Chandler said to Mike . ""That is not the problem, I am going to have to do some creative thinking to see where this can work to our advantage." Mike said as he started to think. The phone rang and then Gandalf answered it. "Mon, it's your mom." He said to Monica as she gathered the shirt around her. "Hello." She said nervously.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Judy said frantically. "We find out by watching the news that our son got married in Vegas last night." Monica tried to calm her down. After all her precious baby, did something dumb again. "Mom, that's how I found out too. He didn't tell anyone and he and Rachel left in the middle of the night." Monica was trying to explain when she didn't understand this at all. "Well when he gets in, you have him call me immediately." Judy said as she hung up and wiped the tears from her eyes. Her baby was married.

Leonard had no idea where to start looking. There were so many hotels in Vegas "Say what is the most expensive hotel in this town?" he asked the driver of the cab. The driver smiled and said. "That would be Caesar's, all the celebrities stay there." Leonard knew that it would be a good bet that his little girl was there as well. "Okay take me to Caesar's Palace." The driver closed his window and then took off.

Since they were tired of their room , the newlyweds wandered down to the casino. Ross had on his sunglasses before they left. Rachel held the door and then he said. "Babe, I think you need these too now." He handed her the sunglasses she had left on the table. She smiled as she realized she was now a celebrity as well. Walking to the elevator, people would stop and stare.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer." Ross sneered and then put his arm around Rachel as the elevator doors opened. The couple walked toward the crowds at the black jack table. Leonard kept a sharp eye as he left the bar. He knew that he could not just walk up to the front desk and try to bust into the suites upstairs. He took out a cigarette and lit it. At least he could ease his frazzled nerves for a few minutes.This was all too exciting as Rachel kept hitting twenty one and her new husband kept kissing her. She squealed with excitement.

Leonard turned around. He recognized that girlish squeal. "Rachel, pumpkin?" he called into the crowd.

"Daddy?" Rachel immediately knew her father's voice. Ross ,however began to panic. He knew why he was there and he knew what was going to happen next. He decided that he might as well get it over with. "Dr. Green." His voice went high when he greeted him.

Leonard clutched up his fist and laid a punch at Ross' chin. At that moment, three security guards came over and grabbed him. Ross was on the floor as Rachel kneeled over him. "Daddy why did you hit Ross?" she said as she kissed his bruised face.

"Get your things, you are going back to New York with me. We are going to a lawyer and get this mess taken care of. And you, I am going to have you arrested for consorting with a minor because I have a pretty good idea what you have been doing on the road." Leonard bellowed as the guards held him back.

"What should we do with him Mr. Geller?" the one guard asked eager to end the scene. "Let him go , he is my father in law." He said. "We were going to call this morning and tell you." Ross tried to ease things over. "Rachel is seventeen years old. She is not old enough to even be in a casino and then you force her to marry you."

"Daddy, he didn't force me, I love him." Rachel was holding Ross. "And I am not going home now. I am a married woman."

"You are not a woman, you are a girl. And what about your plans for college.? You were going to go into fashion. You are going to throw away your whole future on this bum." Leonard said angrily. "Listen, if you do want to get married. Wait a few years , and if this is the guy you still want to be with, I will pay for the whole thing. Just let's end this travesty now." He looked at Rachel with the begging eyes of a father.

"Daddy, I am a big girl. I just graduated from high school. I think I am mature enough to handle being married. " Rachel proudly said.

"You will never have my blessing " Leonard turned away. "And Geller I am getting a lawyer. This is not done yet." He walked away. Rachel cuddled up to her new husband." I am not worried . You will take care of me now. You are going to have lots of money and buy me whatever I want." She sighed. Ross wanted to do everything for her. She was the woman he married and vowed to cherish. She was no more than a little girl, but she was a woman too.

"Babe, we have a concert. I think we should be heading home soon.Why don't I have our bags sent downstairs and then we'll go. Ross said. "Honey, before we go , can I pick up a few things in a boutique?" Ross just sighed and handed her his credit card. She took off for the nearest shop. He started to walk back when a girl wearing a denim mini dress stopped him. "You 're Ross Geller." She squealed. "Yeah , want my autograph?" he said taking out a pen. "No I want you." The girl threw herself on him and then he moved away. "Miss I am a married man now and my wife will be back in a few minutes." The girl just laughed. "You mean that teenage whore." Ross didn't know what to do, but then Rachel saw the whole thing. "Who are you calling a whore?" she said fiercely. The girl eyed her and backed away like a jungle cat. "No, I could take you." She left in a huff and walked away. If she started a fight, she could be arrested.

As the guys started to get ready for the concert, Ross and Rachel came through the door. Chandler grabbed his shirt collar and pushed him against the wall. "What in the hell is the big idea? You are the lead on two songs , and I am lead for the group." Mike then came over. "Now you've done it, I told you this would be bad for your image and you go and bloody get married." Ross pushed Chandler off of him. "Leave me alone, we've got a concert. I have to go and prepare. Come on Rach." Rachel looked at him and then they walked back to his room in the suite. Monica yelled ."Oh by the way, brother, you are supposed to call home and Mom is not happy."

Don't worry ." cooed Rachel as she put her arm around him. All Ross did was grab a bottle of beer from the mini bar and chug it down. "They are all just jealous of you and your talent. You should be lead." She whispered. Ross looked at her and then he mashed his mouth against hers. Rachel backed away . "I want to be with you, but you have a job to do, so break a leg baby." Ross stood up and looked in the mirror. He hadn't showered or shaved. He also took a good look at his naked body. Not bad .

"Hey Romeo , you ready yet?" Kip yelled. Ross had just taken a quick shower and washed his hair. "Yep let's roll ." The entourage headed for the limos waiting downstairs. Monica just kept looking longingly at Chandler. She had been with him , and now she had to pretend again. He looked over at her as he longed to kiss her and be with her. Rachel kept snuggling next to her new husband as they giggled and kissed. "Hey get a room you two." Chandler snarled.

When they arrived at the arena, the girls followed the guys, until Mike stopped them. "Ladies, the boys have a job to do. I think it would be best if you stayed over there." Monica and Rachel pouted and then walked away. "But I am Ross' wife now." Rachel protested. "Love even Mick and the boys had to stay away from their birds." Mike said in his British accent as he put his around Rachel.

As Gandalf counted the beats. Chandler gave Ross the dirtiest looks he could. Ross eyed him and then began to play. The crowd couldn't get enough of the songs or the band. Chandler had planned this while Ross was in Vegas, and the band agreed he could do his new song . He stopped the group and took the mike.

"I have been working on a song myself. I would like to dedicate it to a very special girl , this is for you Monica." He said as he looked at her in the wings. It was a tender ballad that described how the little girl had given him the best part of her. Ross knew what that meant and his looks got fiercer with every note. How dare he?

Monica was jumping up and down and hugging Rachel. "That's me." She screamed. "He wrote me a song." Rachel was shocked. "You mean sweet little girl is you?" Rachel couldn't be happier for her sister. "He took my flower while you were gone." She smiled. The audience couldn't get enough of the new song which made Ross even more madder because he made sure they knew he had married Rachel. This totally stole away his thunder. When the concert ended and the band had taken their bows, Ross angrily charged Chandler. "You fucked my baby sister, you creep." The two of them began to fight and the other members pulled them off of each other.

"Okay this is enough. I am tired of these petty little arguments "Mike said as he separated the two of them. "Now you guys are a group, and I have seen too many times egos clash and destroy people. If you don't take care of that before too long, this group will break up and disappear into the pages of one hit wonders." Ross looked at Chandler as he brushed himself off. "He's right man." Chandler said as he got up.

"You still haven't apologized for molesting my sister." Ross said angrily. " Chandler got in his face. She is not a little girl , but a young woman. And I haven't done anything any worse than you , and your teen bride." He said gesturing to Rachel.

"Ross , I do love him." Monica said as she went to Chandler's side. "I am not a baby, and I can make up my own mind." Ross looked at how happy his sister was and she had never really had any interest in boys because of her weight. How he could deny her of this. "Alright , he is a good guy, but you had never do anything to hurt her or I will kick your ass." Ross said as he looked in Chandler's eyes. "Yeah right." He whispered.

Rachel with a look of love in her eyes turned to her new husband and at the same time , Monica looked for the first time at her new boyfriend without being scared. The other guys and Mike smiled as the two couples stood back stage ."Okay guys, it's time to go." Mike said as the group left the auditorium.

"


End file.
